<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“心狠手辣” by woshiaoao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908406">“心狠手辣”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshiaoao/pseuds/woshiaoao'>woshiaoao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:14:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshiaoao/pseuds/woshiaoao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*珉浩<br/>*搞笑rape play</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“心狠手辣”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-</p><p>        郑允浩反剪了双手被脸朝下摁进床垫里，刚洗完澡热烘烘的身体裹在薄薄的家居服里，他觉得鼻子被撞得都有点疼了，想张嘴喊两声却吃了一嘴被子。</p><p>        睡裤很轻易就被身后压着他的人拽下来，熟悉的手用从未有过的色情手法从他饱满的大腿一路摸到臀缝。</p><p>        郑允浩扭了两下以表抗议，他脸都给憋红了，脖子上血管突突跳，给人压着亲了亲，后颈上凸起的骨头多了一个牙印。他艰难地吸口气，想靠手臂力量把上半身撑起来一点，谁知道没等他使劲，整个人就像翻了的船一样往下栽，腰反而被提起来，屁股撅得高高的，没脱的上衣一下子溜到胸口堆叠着。</p><p>        这下那只手开始玩他的胸了，劲不小，没准会把他白嫩的乳肉摁出一道又一道的指头印。但郑允浩很真切地体会到快感，他向后撅着的屁股晃出了肉浪，随后挨了一巴掌，火辣辣地疼起来。</p><p>        他试图挣脱钳住自己手腕的五根手指头，这对积极健身的郑允浩来说并非难事，但他被人有一阵没一阵抚弄身前翘起的阴茎带来的快感折磨得浑身发软，使得整个过程不受控制。</p><p>        身后的人当然想轻松地观看他扭腰摆臀的姿态，前提是郑允浩配合。</p><p>        郑允浩思索片刻自己的人设，果断往后踹了一脚。</p><p>        然后前一秒还揪扯着他被扇得红肿的臀肉的那只手就凭空消失了，反剪在身后的双手也失去了被钳制的力道。床上的人一脸懵逼地翻个身，还没来得及多呼吸几口新鲜空气，就看见地板上沈昌珉眼泪汪汪。</p><p>        ——感觉下一秒眼眶里含着的泪水就要飙出来：“不是哥说要玩的吗？为什么打我?痛死了!”</p><p>        郑允浩只好爬下床过去揉揉人的小卷毛：“我要是不反抗那有什么意思?”</p><p>        他现在看起来糟糕透顶，皱巴巴的长T恤垂到腿根。乳头硬着——这很明显，薄薄的衣料根本掩盖不了什么。因为被压得厉害，一侧脸颊红红的，嘴唇旁边甚至还有口水痕。</p><p>        沈昌珉不服气地鼓鼓腮帮子，随后掀开他的衣服下摆钻进去给他口。</p><p>        哪有强奸犯会给被害人口交的?难不成你收藏的诸多动影像里头就没有类似题材么？演戏都演不好。郑允浩本想质问他，气得差点又踹他一脚，但沈昌珉的技术实在不错，他被舔得喘几下，立即凶不起劲了，只好软着腰往床垫上倒。</p><p>        丰润的大腿被沈昌珉把玩着，他好像特别喜欢那里，有些早晨面对面醒来发现硬了但是又来不及做的时候，沈昌珉会操他的大腿根。他也问过为什么，心思不好猜的弟弟只是调皮地眨眨眼说很漂亮，“哥的大腿很漂亮。”</p><p>        “我可以把哥操得更漂亮。”那些舔吻用力得让人有些疼了，可是疼痛只会让他更硬，郑允浩看他眼睛还湿着，是流露出那种凶狠的猎食者表情的一只小猫咪，举着指甲尖尖的爪子把他的腿往两边分。</p><p>        郑允浩在洗澡的时候就给自己做好了扩张，所以沈昌珉拿两根手指操他的时候并没有什么阻碍，前列腺很好找——他们早就对彼此的身体不能更熟悉，这取决于他们想做到什么地步。显然先前那一脚让沈昌珉有些窝火。</p><p>        第一次高潮来到又快又猛，郑允浩在他手底下发出细小又急切的呜咽。他甚至都还没有插进去。郑允浩已经吐露出半截粉红色的舌头，浅浅的眼皮半阖着，细长的眼睛里闪动着泪光，微微拧起来的眉间表现出被强迫的不甘。沈昌珉几乎要为他的绝佳演技击节称赞。</p><p>        “好湿啊……哥在流水。”沈流露出几乎是同情的神色，这让他的哥哥腰肢弹动，他在郑允浩漏个不停的阴茎上摸了一把，那双堪称悲天悯人的漂亮眼睛看得郑允浩再度硬起来，沈“啧”了一声，恶劣地弹了一下手里反应过度的硬物，“哥这样管不住自己，也不知道今天能射几次。”</p><p>        郑允浩从鼻腔里发出软弱的哀鸣，有点气恼地瞪了他一眼，但他这副样子看在沈昌珉眼里只会格外可爱。</p><p>        沈昌珉笑眯眯地吻上他的锁骨，加重啃咬的力度，抱着他的腿窝一点点把自己埋进去。郑允浩的掌心贴着他汗津津的后颈，捏小猫一样捏他，“我刚射完……”</p><p>        “反正哥不是又硬了吗？”沈看起来并不打算饶恕他，说着一把攥住那根夹在两人中间的性器，又按照郑允浩喜欢的方式抚慰起来。</p><p>        随着节奏加快和力度叠加，郑允浩全身都像被电打了一般战栗，他也搞不懂那阵不受控的快感究竟来自前面还是后面，沈昌珉不像是在折磨他，虽然很使劲，但没怎么把郑允浩弄疼，他只觉得自己快要被甜蜜淹没，就算是拥抱也不能消解。</p><p>        他前面的阴茎失禁一样流着前列腺液，后穴却一下一下被磨得软烂，沈如果足够心狠手辣，就应该不再吻他，而是变本加厉地操干。可他只是咬着郑的嘴唇，抿着它们，把干燥的裂纹一点点重新舔湿。</p><p>        郑允浩的鼻音软糯甜腻，他被吻着说不出话来，只是不停将自己的胸脯往沈昌珉手里送，像是没有被玩够。沈蹂躏着他肉红的乳头，继续抽插了几下，每一下都精准地捣到腺体，让怀里的人小动物一般缩起来。</p><p>        沈没有再问他喜不喜欢之类的废话，郑允浩看起来爽得快要翻白眼了，鼻头红红的，要哭又流不出眼泪的样子，但后穴显然是湿透了，肠液和润滑剂的混合物被搅弄着淌出来，沾得底下的床单湿黏黏一大片。他知道自己要射精，但沈还吮着他的舌尖，这导致他只能发出呜呜的声音，这种感觉令人心痒又惶恐。</p><p>        郑允浩原来抱紧他脖子的双臂垂下去，五指张开，贴在沈昌珉结实的后背，然后他射了沈一手。</p><p>        沈放缓了节奏，力度却狠得更彻底，他甜甜地笑，望着郑允浩被亲得红肿的嘴唇和满是手指印的胸脯，郑允浩从他的笑容里品尝出一种被纵容的恶劣来。是他自己干的好事，郑允浩只好受着。</p><p>        高潮后异常敏感的地方被继续强烈刺激让他觉得快感漫无边际，后穴无意识地收缩着，双腿大张似乎已经没法主动合拢。</p><p>        沈内射的时候他觉得自己整个人都变得乱糟糟软乎乎的，如同一团流质。之后沈昌珉也没着急拔出来，而是翻个面抱着他晃晃悠悠，手指在他湿透的股缝中摸索，好像随时要一块儿插进去，把那穴口玩得更大似的。</p><p>        郑允浩趴在他身上喘气，浑身都是汗，腿间还有其他的液体在横流，推他叫他别闹了。</p><p>        “下回还玩吗？”沈昌珉故意逗他。</p><p>        郑允浩拿脸蹭一蹭他的胸口，也没觉得自己玩脱了，只是后头一阵一阵有液体往外流的异样感觉让他浑身发抖，“玩一次就够了。我怕下回你还是给我不小心踹到地板上，到时候又哭鼻子可怎么办呀。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>